


A Taste of the Risqué

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will sneak off to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of the Risqué

"Will fucking Solace,  _would you be quiet?!_ "

Will giggled again but got his hand around his mouth. Finally calming down, he whispered loudly.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's the  _point_. But it's supposed to be  _sexy_ , not  _hysterical_."

Seeing how grumpy Nico was getting sobered Will up, and he kissed his boyfriend happily.

"Ok, sorry."

He pulled away and rubbed noses. Nico looked more or less placated.

"You want to turn around?"

Giving Will a kiss, Nico did just that, putting his hands on the siding of the Big House and sticking his hips out. Looking around one last time, Will rubbed his dick along Nico's lube-slicked crack. Nico chuckled.

"Oh my god, Solace. We don't have all night. And I'd really rather finish before the moon comes out from the clouds again."

"Good point."

Will pushed inside Nico swiftly, groaning lightly at the tight heat. Then he wasted no more time in trying to get them both off as quickly as possible.

After a minute, Nico fell forward so he could bite his thumb and put his head against the cool siding. Will had no idea how he was keeping it down- Nico was pretty loud normally.

Another minute later, and Nico was coming with a strangled moan, Will hot on his heels.

"Fuck, that was the quickest quickie to ever quick."

He tossed the tied-off condom into a bush.

"Shit, Will. Help me clean the house. I got come all over it."

Pants still down, they scrambled to pull some leaves off a nearby bush and started wiping the mess off. Will paused to stand up and pull his pants up.

That's when Percy, Jason, and Frank showed up.

"I think it came from over her-"

They froze and stared. Then Nico dropped the dirty leaves and started frantically trying to pull his boxers up. Their unwelcome guests all started whisper shouting at the same time.

"That's what you meant I'm not your ty-"

"What if Chiron caught you-"

"You guys have sex outsi-"

Pants finally up, Will and Nico tried to hush the other guys, hissing and frantically waving their hands to signal them to pipe down.

"What if  _Mr. D_  caught you?"

Everyone looked at Jason in horror, then shuddered in unison. Will spoke for all of them.

"Let's get the fuck outta here."

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
